Birthday blues
by Shelbylou
Summary: Everyone forgot his birthday leaving him feeling blue. How can his day possibly be saved?...This is a birthday present for my good friend and partner Smartkid37


**_This story has been written for my truly talented good friend and co-author Smartkid37. Happy birthday honey and I hope you enjoy._**

**_I'm sure everyone will join me in wishing her many happy returns xx_**

* * *

><p>Tim sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. Right now, he felt as though today had been totally forgotten and knew that no matter what, the chances of celebrating were slim to none. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the one card that he had received and smiled because sitting inside, had been a ticket to join his family on their next vacation, which was exactly 4 weeks and 3 days away.<p>

"Aww Mom. I love you…Hawaii here we come." He muttered to himself before putting the card in his backpack and shutting down his machine.

"What're you mumbling about McSad? And what the hecks been wrong with you today. You've looked like someone has stolen your best elflord costume…" Tony quipped from his desk before standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He paused briefly and widened his eyes in mock horror. "Oh no! Probie, they haven't cut you off have they? No! Not that! What will you do if you can't be the Elflord for the night?"

Tim's eyes narrowed at his friend and he shook his head. "No Tony, they haven't and nothing's wrong okay?" He snarked back and grabbed his back pack to leave for the day. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Probie! You don't want to get the elevator with me?"

Tim shook his head and sighed. Right now, he could think of nothing worse because all he wanted to do was to be alone to think. "Nah, I'm gonna take the stairs. I'll speak to you tomorrow….Goodnight, Ziva. Night Boss."

Ziva smiled and offered a wave as Tim passed. He barely caught Gibbs' good night as he walked out of the office with slumped shoulders and the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sure, he could forgive the rest of the team for forgetting because they'd had a huge case on and that had taken precedence, but Abby? She never forgot and she always made him a cake in the shape of a skull wearing a party hat. He sighed heavily and shook his head before his phone rang…_Great! Mom!_

"Hey Mom. Are you all enjoying yourselves at Gramma's?" He asked with a false air of happiness. He'd turned down the opportunity to go and visit his family in Florida for the sake of the case and right now, he was regretting every minute of it.

"_Hey sweetheart. Happy Birthday. Did you get the card okay?" _Angela asked happily. Without fail, she always spoke to her children on their birthdays, or if she could, she visited them.

"I did Mom, and thank you. Gibbs signed off my vacation and I can't wait! Hawaii! I don't know what to say, you shouldn't have spent all that money on me."

"_Shush you! I want you to relax, Timothy McGee because every time I've seen you, you've been stressed out and for a young man your age, that's not healthy. Anyway, how has your birthday been so far?"_

Tim paused and thought back through the day. The only cards he'd received had been from his Mom and Dad, and his sister, and no one had even wished him a happy birthday. To top it off, he was given one of the crappy jobs once again in the field and currently sported an impressive poison ivy rash on the back of his right hand where it had brushed up against the demon plant. Ducky had stepped right in and saved him from anymore embarrassment, but damn, why him?

"It's been great. I'm going out with the team tonight so that should be good. When are you all coming home?" He asked and changed the subject swiftly to save himself anymore embarrassment. "I might come visit for a long weekend."

"_Oh honey, that will be wonderful We're home this weekend, so if you can drive down on Friday morning, then we can all have a nice relaxing time. I might even be able to convince your father to drag his grill out of the garage."_

Tim laughed loudly as his father muttered to his wife. "Hey Mom, let me speak to the old man."

"_Old man, your son wants to speak to you." _Angela said playfully. Tim heard some shuffling and knew that the phone was being passed over.

"_Boy, I'll give you old man!"_ Jake said with a growl. It was his typical father and the older McGee always had the tendency to make Tim laugh out loud. This time was no different and Tim couldn't help the belly laugh that escaped him.

"Hey, Dad. How're you all enjoying yourselves in the sunshine state?"

"_It's great, though I am missing one vital thing and I tell ya, Son. I miss it dearly."_

Tim frowned and started to think back to the things his father liked to do. "You forget your golf clubs?"

Jacob chuckled and Tim could just visualize him shaking his head. "_For someone so bright, you're so damn innocent and stupidly lovable that it hurts. I'm talking about my son! I miss you and it's your birthday too…Happy Birthday by the way, Tim."_

Tim's mouth formed a small 'o' when Jake explained what he'd left behind and he found himself thanking god that that no one was around to see him blush the way he was. "Ahh…ahem…thanks dad. I'm sorry I couldn't come out with you. Maybe next time. How's Gramma?"

"_Old and cantankerous as always and she says…mom, I know…She says she loves you and will be coming back with us because she wants to see you…Mom! I'm talking to Tim…Son, you better speak to you Gramma, she's getting antsy."_

Tim laughed and felt a wave of excitement at seeing his grandmother. He loved that old woman dearly and knew that no matter what, she would have a story or two to tell him when she was there; that was one of the reasons he was patient with Ducky's stories truth be told and he secretly loved hearing them.

"_Tim! Now why on earth has my favorite grandson deserted his old grandmother on the only trip the family has taken in a year?"_

"Gramma, I'm your only grandson." Tim replied with an affectionate chuckle and shook his head. "I couldn't come because of work, but you're coming with Mom and Dad. That's great news, I can't wait to see you all."

"_Well, we'll just have to celebrate your birthday belatedly. Ooh, I'll be coming to Hawaii with you all too. You're Mom and Dad bought me a ticket bless them so we'll be together, though I don't think I'll learn to surf this year. Maybe next…"_

Tim laughed again and felt his eyes well up. God bless his Gramma, she really was the best. "Me neither. How about we sit under a straw parasol sipping Hawaiian punch, while Sarah teaches the parents how to surf without killing themselves."

"_Now that's my boy! I've got to go because I've got a pot roast going. I'll see you at the weekend. Love you my gorgeous grandson."_

Tim's heart soared. "Love you too, Gramma. Put the parent's back on." There was some more shuffling and Tim's mother came back on the phone.

"_Tim, we better go too, but happy birthday and we love you very very much. Sarah said to tell you that she's found a new boyfriend and to wish you a happy birthday."_

"Where is she?" Tim asked, worried about where his little sister was.

"_Showering. I have to go honey. Happy Birthday."_

"Thanks Mom. Tell dad and Sarah that I love them." Angela promised to passed his message on before hanging up the phone. Tim sighed heavily and pulled his keys out before approaching his car. Right before pushing the button, he was startled when a hood was thrown over his head and he was manhandled over to a waiting vehicle and pushed inside roughly, but not roughly enough to hurt. "What the hell? Hey!" He protested as he tried to free his arms from the strong grip that held them down.

"Shhhhhh….not a sound! Go!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but the panic he felt at being kidnapped on the navy yard.

"Shhh? Damn it! Who are you and what do you want? Let me go…I'm a federal agent and you…." He felt a hand clamp down over his mouth through the hood and sat there breathing heavily through his nose. Damn it, just when he though the day couldn't get any worse.

"I said, Shhhhhh."

Tim shut up and sat there quietly, trying to surpress the fear that he felt. He was surprised when the car stopped and he was manhandled out and over what felt like a grassy lawn and up some wooden steps.

"Open the door…" A new voice growled and Tim's gut started to churn with the turbulent emotions that he felt. He was shoved inside and walked a few paces before a hand on his chest stopped him dead. Before he knew it, the hood was removed and he was met with….

"SURPRISE!" The room exploded in a unified round of applause and clapping. Tim stood there stunned and turned to face his captors.

"Surprise, Probie!" Tony grinned from behind Gibbs. "Thought we'd forgotten didn't ya?"

"Well…um…"

"Yeah, he did, DiNozzo. Happy Birthday, McGee." Gibbs turned Tim to face the room and pointed to a table laden down with presents and the most amazing cake he'd ever seen. Instead of his usual cake from Abby, they'd all chipped in and bought him a cake in the shape of a book. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the decoration on there was exactly the same as the cover of 'Deep Six."

"Guys, I don't know what to say, this is…you kidnapped me!" Everyone laughed at the stunned look on Tim's face and he soon found himself being hugged tightly by both Ziva and Abby.

"We couldn't let your birthday pass and we know you're parents are out of town so we decided to have a party!"

Tim laughed loudly and kissed them both on the cheek. "You need an excuse?"

"This time? Yes, McGee. We do." Ziva replied and pulled away with a soft smile. Tim noticed Ducky standing with Jimmy and made his way over.

"Hey Ducky, Jimmy. Wow, you guys know how to keep a secret."

"Timothy! Happy birthday my dear boy and yes, we do. But it was worth it to see the look on your face. How are you feeling after your shock?"

"Shocked." Tim replied and grinned. Jimmy spluttered a laugh out and started to choke on his drink. "Hey, I get kidnapped and you choke with shock."

Jimmy blushed furiously and stepped away from Ducky's thumping hand as it pounded on his back. "Sorry. Happy Birthday, McGee."

"Thanks…" Tim felt a firm arm wrap around his back and settled into the embrace. He sighed happily when familiar lips caressed his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Sorry to scare ya."

Tim turned and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. "You didn't. It's a nice surprise, though I have something to talk to you about." Gibbs chuckled warmly and leaned over to capture Tim's lips with his own. Tim melted into the kiss and savored the taste of coffee that he loved so much. They pulled away when Abby wolf whistled and laughed.

"Hey, if this is about Hawaii, then I got a ticket too…"Gibbs said happily and reached over to grab Tim a glass of champagne. "Oh, and Gramma said, we better think about getting married and soon seeing as D.C. is now legal for Gay marriages."

"She did huh?" Tim asked and cocked his head. "So…you wanna?"

"You asking?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly and grasped Tim's hand in his own. Tim smiled wickedly and decided to do something off the cuff, only to go down on one knee.

"Guess I am. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will you marry me?"

Gibbs laughed loudly and shook his head. "Only you, Tim but yes, I will marry you, though if you try and make me the bride, the divorce papers will be drawn up before the license is signed."

Tim stood up and kissed Gibbs once again before pulling away and resting his forehead against his lovers. "Wouldn't dream of it…." He pulled back and faced the room. "Hey guys, we're getting married!"

Everyone cheered and before they knew it, they were celebrating not only Tim's birthday, but also the fact that they had finally decided to seal their fate as lovers and soul mates.

Finis


End file.
